novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinteza proteinov
Pri sintezi določenega proteina se mora genska informacija z odseka DNA prepisati v zaporedje aminokislin, ki je značilno za ta protein. DNA se nahaja v celičnem jedru in ga nikoli ne zapusti. Sinteza proteinov poteka na ribosomih, zato je potreben posrednik, ki gensko informacijo prevzame z DNA in jo prenese do ribosomov. To nalogo ima [http://www.mad-cow.org/~tom/mrna_curl.gif''' obveščevalna RNA'] (kratko: '''mRNA'). =Transkripcija v jedru= mRNA je prenosljiva oblika odseka DNA. Sintetizira se na verigi DNA, in sicer v procesu, ki se imenuje prepisovanje ali [http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed/MicroFall2002/Chapter%207/transcription.jpg'transkripcija']. Pri tem se dvojna vijačnica DNA odpre na mestu, kjer se začenja gen, ki se bo prepisal. Na eno od obeh verig se nalagajo prosti ribonukleotidi (gradbeni elementi RNA, zgrajeni iz riboze, trifosfata in organske baze), ki so v citoplazmi. Vezava poteka po načelu komplementarnih baznih parov. Ribonukleotidi se torej povežejo v verigo mRNA. Slednja je nestabilna in ima znotraj celice kratek razpolovni čas, zato mora biti sporočilo za sintezo proteinov hitro dekodirano in večkrat uporabljeno na ribosomih, da lahko v kratkem času nastane več kopij določenega proteina. Prepisovanje uravnava encim RNA-polimeraza. Ta tudi prepozna kodogeno verigo DNA in začne sintezo samo v smeri pravilnega zaporedja baz. Sintetizirana mRNA se odcepi od DNA in skozi pore v jedrnem ovoju prehaja do ribosomov. =Translacija na ribosomih= [http://www.bioteach.ubc.ca/MolecularBiology/AMonksFlourishingGarden/translation.gif'Translacijo'] na ribosomih sestavljajo tri stopnje:'' iniciacija'' (začetek), elongacija (podaljševanje) in terminacija (zaključek). Iniciacija Sinteza proteinov se začne s tem, da ribosom prepozna začetno mesto na mRNA. Elongacija Za sintezo proteinov potrebne molekule aminokislin se vežejo na [http://www.cgl.ucsf.edu/home/glasfeld/tutorial/trna/trna.gif prenašalno RNA] (kratko:tRNA), ki je v citoplazmi. Ta prenese aminokisline na ribosome. tRNA ima dve pomembni nalogi; vezati se sme samo z določeno, z njo skladno aminokislino, in to mora nato prenesti na pravo mesto v proteinsko verigo, ki nastaja na ribosomu. Ena tRNA je vedno specifična samo za eno aminokislino. Aminokislinska molekula se veže na adenozin na tRNA. Aminokislina se najprej aktivira, tako da se ob sodelovanju encima (aminoacil-tRNA sintetaze) veže z ATP v aminoaciladenilat. Vsako aminokislino aktivira drug encim. Encim prenese aminoaciladenilat na tRNA in uravnava vezavo aminokisline na njeno specifično tRNA. Na tRNA se aminokislina sedaj zaestri s prosto OH- skupino riboze. AMP in aktivirajoči encim se nato cepita. tRNA mora na mRNA, ki je na ribosomu, najti kodon (triplet), ki je skladen s to aminokislino, zato da lahko svojo aminokislino uvrsti na pravo mesto v proteinski verigi. Zato ima tRNA antikodon s komplementarnimi bazami tripletom. Izgradnja proteina na ribosomu se imenuje prevajanje ali translacija. Najprej se na mRNA pojavi prosti kodon za eno aminokislino nastajajočega proteina. Takoj za tem se tRNA s skladnim antikodonom veže na ribosom. Na enak način se vežejo še druge molekule tRNA. Molekule aminokislin se med seboj povezujejo s peptidnimi vezmi. To reakcijo katalizira encim peptidpolimeraza. Ko se aminokislina vgradi v peptidno verigo, tRNA spet zapusti ribosom in je na razpolago za vezavo naslednje molekule aminokisline. mRNA se med prevajanjem pomika skozi ribosom. Pri tem lahko hkrati prehaja skozi več zaporednih ribosomov, kar omogoča učinkovito pomnoženo sintezo istega proteina. Med sintezo proteinov je ponavadi več ribosomov povezanih med seboj z mRNA verigo v poliribosom. Proces elongacije poteka po zgoraj opisanem postopku, dokler mesto na ribosomu ne doseže enega od stop-kodonov: UAG, UGA in UAA. Nanje se na more vezati nobena aminoacil-tRNA, saj take, ki bi imela antikodone, komplementarne stop-kodonom, sploh ne obstajajo. =Regulacija sinteze proteinov= Proces prepisovanja lahko sprožijo signalne molekule znotraj ali zunaj celice. Znotrajcelične signalne molekule, ki so same pogosto proteini, delujejo tako, da se vežejo na določena območja DNA in na ta način sprožijo ali zavrejo prepisovanje. Izražanje DNA in druge matabolične aktivnosti lahko uravnavajo tudi signalne molekule zunajceličnega izvora, kot so hormoni ali rastni faktorji, ki delujejo posredno preko sekundarnih obveščavalcev. =Viri= *Boyer, R. Temelji biokemije. Ljubljana: Študentska založba, 2005. *Brockhaus,F.A. Biologija-Zbirka: Tematski leksikon. Tržič: Učila International, 2002 *http://www.mad-cow.org/~tom/mrna_curl.gif *http://www.cgl.ucsf.edu/home/glasfeld/tutorial/trna/trna.gif *http://www.uccs.edu/~rmelamed/MicroFall2002/Chapter%207/transcription.jpg *http://www.bioteach.ubc.ca/MolecularBiology/AMonksFlourishingGarden/translation.gif